Bravest Parents, Saving the future!
by FemmeVampireFatale
Summary: "Pensaba en la base invisible y en las palabras del emotion lord cuando se largó a llorar en sus momentos finales en ese horrendo lugar. "Danny se casará con Beth". Si él esperaba que matara al buen Puddingtown con tanta desesperación significaba que en alguna línea él tenía una oportunidad con Beth, donde ella sintiera lo mismo que él. Sin embargo ¿Se cansaría de él?" Pasen y lean


_La luz dorada cegó su vista por unos momentos. Había roto el tapizado del "Paradox pub", arrancándo la espada de la emoción,llevando a sus versiones alternativas a flotar en líneas temporales o quizás desaparecer completamente en el cosmos. Él sabía que su futuro y el de su verdadero amor sólo dependían de él ahora, estaba decidido a luchar y a no desperdiciar su única oportunidad. _

Pero realmente no sabía que ocurriría con él de ahora en adelante pero no podía ser peor que estar solo,viejo y loco. Caminó sin vacilar y se adentró a la salida que el destino le ofrecía,cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza le arrancó un grito,mareado y con la vista nublada reconoció la sensación de estar cambiando de dimensión,quizás de época también.

Mientras intentaba reponerse y que el viaje terminara se preguntaba mentalmente donde estarían sus amigos, si se habrían percatado de su ausencia. Pensaba en la base invisible y en las palabras del emotion lord cuando se largó a llorar en sus momentos finales en ese horrendo lugar. _**"Danny se casará con Beth". **_Si él esperaba que matara al buen Puddingtown con tanta desesperación significaba que en alguna línea él tenía una oportunidad con Beth, donde ella sintiera lo mismo que él. Sin embargo ¿Se cansaría de él? ¿Acaso ella terminaría olvidándolo? ¿Descubriría lo que pasó con plum y no le hablaría nunca más?

Recordó a Plum, era una chica extraordinaria y muy sexy pero algo dentro de él le decía que con ella no podría ser feliz, la culpa lo agobió ¿La había usado para intentar olvidar a Beth? Eso no era una actitud nada heroica, y sabría que tampoco tendría sentido, amaba a la pelinegra desde que tenía memoria y en la adolescencia esos sentimientos crecieron muchísimo más.

Repentinamente sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda que lo sacó con brusquedad de sus ensoñaciones, había caido con gran fuerza al suelo, azotando su espalda contra el asfalto. Abrió los ojos asustado, no sabía hacia donde exactamente lo había llevado la grieta temporal ni si los habitantes de esa dimensión eran amigos o enemigos. Alerta se puso de pie y con nerviosismo sacó su espada preparado para atacar.

Para su sorpresa vió los verdes arbustos que rodeaban la base y sonrió, realmente tenía otra oportunidad, correría con todas sus fuerzas, abrazaría a Beth y le diría que la amaba con toda su alma. No le importaba si lo rechazaba, no volvería a perderla y se encargaría de enamorarla todos los días hasta el día de su muerte, aún cuando no esta seguro si en realidad podría morir. Los emotion lords le habían dado muchas dudas sobre él mismo.

Animado y olvidando el dolor de la caída buscó la forma de ir al frontis con una sonrisa inocente, no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan ansioso por algo,intentó reprimir sus nervios saltando vitalmente para dejar de pensar en las posibilidades. hasta que algo le detuvo.

A unos cuántos metros de él una figura femenina caminaba hacia su misma dirección, la observó con detenimiento ocultándose donde pudo para comprobar si era a quien estaba buscando. Cabello lacio,azabache ondeando con gracia,piel blanca. Fue todo lo que necesitó para decidirse. Inspiró con fuerza y se llenó de valor para correr a su encuentro, era ahora o nunca.

Con desición la alcanzó volteándola con algo de brutalidad por culpa de su aparente nerviosismo. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para confesarse cuando notó algo.

_Esa no era Beth._

_Es más, era una niña __**mucho **__menor que Beth._

_**-Mierda- **__pensó Chris al ver como los ojos de la pequeña se llenaban de lágrimas-_

_**-¿Azules? - **__pronunció al aire. Desconcertado, sintió una fuerte conexión con esa mirada tan inocente__**-**_

La realidad lo golpeó tan brutalmente que se sintió el ser humano más estúpido de Neomarte, La menor usaba el cabello mucho más largo, era más bajita, vestía una camisa sin mangas color rosa pálido [_Color que su amiga __**ni muerta **__usaría_] y no estaba nada desarrollada, conservaba el cuerpo de quien aún no pasa por la adolescencia, no debía tener más de 8 años la pobrecita.

_**Sin embargo había jurado que por un momento,mientras estuvo dándole la espalda fue como ver a Beth...En miniatura,quizás.**_

Chris suspiró aterrorizado, había sido bruto con una niñita y ahora no sabía como evitar que llorara, se concentró un momento. Él juraría que no tenían ninguna vecina de esa edad o algo parecido.

Un grito lo alertó, la niña había huido asustada. lo cual era una reacción más que normal en alguien de su edad que es detenida con tanta violencia por un adolescente por un desconocido, intentó detenerla para aclarar el malentendido,la siguió varios metros hasta que notó las intenciones de la menor, corría a los brazos de un adulto que acababa de salir de la base a ver que ocurría.

_**¿Qué demon-? -**__pensó Chris, obviamente notó que no estaba en su propia dimensión,pero se sentía realmente pertubado. esa dimensión era REALMENTE extraña ¿Adultos en la base? ¿Sus padres habían regresado? ¿Beth tenía una hermana desaparecida o algo por el estilo?¿Les habían ocupado la base mientras él no estaba? ¿Era un orfanato o algo? Nada, tenía sentido._

-_**PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- **__lloriqueó tiernamente la nena para saltar a los brazos de un hombre que no debía superar los 30 años, Chris se paralizó al verlo. Su cabello era rubio,sus ojos profundamente azules, bastante alto y musculoso sin dejar de ser delgado, barba naciente de quizás dos mañanas, camisa musculosa blanca y pantalones azules de pijama [su color favorito sin discusión]. visiblemente asustado por los gritos de su pequeña princesa- _

Mantuvieron la mirada atónita por unos segundos, Examinándose e intentando comprender que demonios sucedía ahí. El mayor acarició el cabello de pequeña intentando calmarla y con suavidad la bajó de los brazos, aún cuando ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas esconderse en el cuello de su padre.

_Princesa, ¿Podrías esperar un momento dentro? Un amigo viene desde muy lejos y papi necesita unos minutos a solas con él. _-murmuró el recién levantado con infinita ternura, agachándose a la altura de la poseedora de su misma mirada-

La niña intentó replicar, pero acabó aceptando. sabía que su papá sabría que hacer con ese chico malo que la asustó. -_Bien, pero cuando vuelvas jugaremos en el holo-jonh ¿sí? _- susurró suplicante y con renovado entusiasmo.

_Promesa de un Kirkman. -Dijo acercándole su guante para entrelazar sus meñiques-_

_¡Promesa de un Kirkman! -Repitió feliz, corriendo dentro de la base-_

_**Ahora sí que Chris no entendía nada.**_

_**Pero su aventura, recién comenzaba...**_

Otro momento de inspiración repentina, espero que les guste ^^ Algún día el fandom de BW crecerá, seremos muuuuuuuuchos y me sentiré muy orgullosa de ser la primera en publicar fanfics en español de la serie :'3 Por mientras esperaré que quizás alguien quiera traducirlo. PD: Si hablas español y te gustó por favor coméntemelo, quiero saber si hay más shippers latinos de esta hermosa otp 3

Cuídense, nos leemos. 3 -_Emily-_


End file.
